valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Cosette Coalhearth
Engineer Anthem Corps |Likes =Avan Hardins Aliasse Coleen Celsius Anisette Nelson |Affiliation =Lanseal Military Academy |Rank = |Role =Lanseal cadet (former) Medical student |Appearances =''Valkyria Chronicles 2'' Valkyria Chronicles 3 }} A girl who is training to become a doctor, Cosette Coalhearth serves as an engineer in Lanseal Academy's Class G. Profile A native of the city of Yuell, Cosette was orphaned during the last Imperial invasion of Gallia when her parents were killed in front of her eyes. Heavily traumatized by the blood of her family covering her, Cosette became colorblind and developed a severe case of hematophobia or fear of blood. After the war's end, Cosette enrolled at the Lanseal Military Academy to follow in her father's footsteps and become a doctor. The academy's entrance exams placed her in Glass G along with Avan Hardins and Zeri, two students that she would quickly grew close to. During one of Juliana Everhart's rants at Glass G, Cosette volunteered Avan to be the class chair, much to the latter's surprise. With encouragement from Avan and Zeri, Cosette continued her development at the academy and kept her spirits high despite the worsening situation. However, news that Yuell was being targeted by the rebels forced old memories to resurface and Cosette began losing her composure. Determined to help his friend, Avan took Cosette with him on an unauthorized mission to aide Yuell's defense. The rest of Class G followed when Zeri was able to convince the headmaster to deploy Lanseal's forces outside their usual jurisdiction. While Class G succeeded in repelling Audrey Gassenarl and her forces, Yuell was devastated by the fighting with many civilians wounded. Cosette panicked, revealing her colorblindness and inability to cope with the sight of blood. In an act of extreme rashness, Avan shot himself to force Cosette to focus. Stunned by Avan's actions, Cosette rushed to save her friend as he lost consciousness. Though Avan had succeeded in forcing Cosette to confront her fears, the young woman was furious with the risk her friend had taken. Following Class G's return to Lanseal, Avan was placed in solitary confinement for deploying without orders. On the last day, Cosette visited him, asking to hear more about his childhood and hinting that she wished to grow closer. These hints were lost upon Avan, but the two continued to bond. During this time, Cosette also became closer with Aliasse, a Valkyria living on Lanseal grounds and under the care of Clementia Förster. Cosette tried to show Aliasse what it meant to have friends and introduced the girl to planting flowers. The two assumed a sisterly relationship, with Aliasse slowly opening up to Cosette and the rest of Class G. After the raid on Lanseal, Cosette and Avan defended Aliasse when Clementia tried to force the girl to leave with her. Though Aliasse was devastated at being abandoned by Clementia, Cosette and the other students quickly took in Aliasse as one of their own. During the closing weeks of the war, Cosette and the rest of Class G found themselves defending Darcsen settlements in the Doerfein Mountains from Baldren Gassenarl and the GRA. Baldren intended to collapse the mines and bury the Darcsen miners alive and once the charges were set withdrew. Cosette was the first Lanseal cadet to find the explosives but due to her colorblindness was unable to distinguish between the wires to find the right one to cut. The rest of Class G refused to evacuate, reiterating their faith in her. Ultimately, Cosette overcame her colorblindness and cut the correct wire, and marveled at all the beauty she had missed out on with her recovered sight. Cosette accompanied the surviving Lanseal forces on their last engagements around the port city of Anthold, helping defeat the remaining GRA leaders and sinking the battleship Dandarius. After graduating from Lanseal, she entered medical school with a full scholarship and moved in with Aliasse. Despite her busy schedule, Cosette remained in touch with her old friends from Lanseal. Stats Personal Potentials *'Positive' - Stays focused when facing interception fire, raising defense. *'Maternal' - When friends are nearby, the desire to protect them raises evasive skills. *'Father's Dream' - Has committed to following in their father's footsteps, raising the healing and effective range of ragnaid. *'Klutz' - Sometimes fumbles with weapons, lowering firing accuracy. *'Blood Trauma' - They freeze up when they see blood, rendering them unable to move. All ap drainned when fired at. (Replaces Klutz following the second story mission in June.) *'Beautiful World' - Living in a world full of color fills them with joy, allowing them to act again. (Replaces Blood Trauma after completing October story mission.) Battle Potentials Quotes Leader Selection *"Let's give it all we've got! Yeah!" Upon Selection *"Here I go." *"I've got it covered." Attacking *"Ha!" *"Yaah!" Upon Killing a foe *"Enemy down!" *"S-Sorry.." Enemy Sighted *"Enemy spotted!" *"I see one!" Team Attack *"Let me help." *"Here we go, Ali." (Aliasse) *"Right beside you, Avan." (Avan) Personal Potentials *"I think I can, I think I can!" (Positive) *"Are you watching, daddy?" (Father's Dream) *"Come on! Let's get through this!" (Maternal) *"Uh-oh! I did it again.." (Klutz) *"I.. I can't shoot!" (Blood Trauma) *"I've Been Missing all this Beauty." (Beautiful World) Battle Potentials *"I feel awesome!" *"I'm ready for anything!" Healed by Ragnaid *"You're my hero!" Rescuing an Ally *"Medic, over here! Please, hurry!" *"Avan, NO! Don't leave me!" (Avan) *"You're going to be okay, Ali! I swear!" (Aliasse) *"Anisette, you're stronger than this!" (Anisette) *"Hang in there Coleen! Please!" (Coleen) HP Critical *"I.. I'm fine." *"If not me, then who?" Unconsciousness ''' *"Help me.." '''Hospitalization *"I.. I'm sorry. I'm supposed to be the one helping you." Revived by Medic *"Thank you SO much!" Trivia/Notes *A second version of Cosette exists, available via a password, a lancer to the actual one's Engineer. Worth noting is that this version of Cosette is arguably the worst Lancer in the game. They can be told apart by the actual version having only one set lock of hair sticking up, and the generally more cheerful attitude and appearance, while the lancer version appears to have just woken up and acts as such. *Cosette makes a cameo appearance along with Avan and Zeri in Valkyria Chronicles 3. She is 15, as VC3 is set 2 years before the events at Lanseal. *She is one of the most dangerous Engineers as it is possible (as an engineer elite) to launch 3 attacks at once. (one default, second with double attack (engineer elite potential) and the 3rd with beautiful world). Equipped with the proper weapon, her combat abilities can surpass those of Scouts as well. snap030.jpg snap039.jpg snap047.jpg Character03_01.png Cosette vc3.jpg|Cosette in Valkyria Chronicles 3 Category:Characters Category:Lanseal Military Academy Category:Class G Category:Gallian Army Category:Valkyria Chronicles 2 Characters Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 Characters